Greedy
by AntiOptimist
Summary: A young man must block the advances of a senile old man. A man who wishes to control his life, even though he has no say in it. With his family standing behind him, he knew he could take on the world. pureblood!harry


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, for if I did, the main character would have developed a backbone as the story continued. He also would not have married his fan-girl, nor would he be so accepting after being 'abused' by his relatives. he would not easily accept what he is told as he would know that not everyone is truthful.**_

 **-G-R-E-E-D-Y-**

 **"I am not in mourning as my children are all with me."**

Chapter One

"You have a lot of nerves, Albus Dumbledore!" This was the first thing Minerva McGonagall heard as she walked towards the headmaster's office; she hurried her steps to find out what was happening. McGonagall softly knocked on the office doors and entered when she heard 'come in.' The first person she saw was not the headmaster, but an elderly witch that was a couple years older than her. The witch had dark brown hair with gray hair streaked throughout, her glaring green eyes set on the smiling headmaster. Minerva knew that if she could, she would most likely be growling and frothing at the mouth.

"I do not know what you mean, my dear," Albus said in a grandfatherly tone.

"Oh, cut the act! You are not fooling anyone with that tone. Whatever you are trying to do with my grandson, you had best stop. Your titles won't be able to help you in this and trust me when James and Clementine wake up, I will make sure that they know what you have tried to do!" the witch nearly shouted, a sneer etched onto her face.

Albus' eyes were twinkling as he looked at the woman, "my dear, James never married a Clementine; I sent Harry to live with his relatives."

Now Minerva was confused, last time she had checked, James Potter had married Clementine Vaisey, a young pureblood witch from a respectable family.

"Will that be your argument, Albus? That my daughter never married when everyone in the wizarding world knows?" the witch said calmly, her green eyes set on the old wizard.

"Why yes, that is the truth," Albus responded.

The witch smirked as she looked at him, she could see the barely hidden fear in his eyes. The fear that every one of his plans was about to fall. She held her head high as she looked at him.

"Then we will take this to the Wizengamot. Albus, I will get my grandson back; you won't be able to get away with what you have done."

The witch glared one last time before turning and leaving.

Minerva watched as the witch left, her eyes slowly turning to look at Albus. She didn't know what he was trying to accomplish, but she knew it would come back to bite him in the arse, and it seemed it would be sooner rather than later.

"Whatever you are doing, I hope you know that the Vaisey family will make sure that your reputation is ruined." She wisely told him before turning and leaving as well.

Albus sighed as he leaned back into his chair, he knew what he was doing. He just didn't think that Magdalene Vaisey would interfere. He remembered how James would say that Magdalene would always be out of the country, helping her husband with his work.

Now I know they will most likely win, so how will I be able to have young Harry in my reach? He asked himself. He knew that the Vaisey's wouldn't allow him to visit the young boy, but maybe he could make it so they didn't have a choice. All I must do is make sure this doesn't make it into the Daily Prophet, or else I won't have a chance.

 _Albus Dumbledore Kidnaps Potter-Vaisey Heir!_

 _Dear Readers,_

I wish I didn't have to write this, but just this morning, sources tell us that Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, was taken from his home before authorities could arrive. However, it has just reached our ears that the one responsible was Albus Dumbledore who took the Potter Heir from his home and put him on the doorstep of Muggles. The muggles, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, are related to Lily Evans, a young inspiring muggle-born who was named 'godmother' of the heir. All Albus had to say for this was "that he was just bringing the boy to his family." The young Potter heir isn't a half-blood though, his mother is a pureblood, from the Vaisey family. Not only are his parents in a magically induced coma, but now his mother isn't even given the courtesy of being his mother.

Just an hour ago, his grandmother, Magdalene Vaisey, brought the case to the Wizengamot and the case was ruled in her favor. Unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore is still trying to get his sticky paws on the young child. He tried to make the Vaisey family give him unlimited access to the Potter heir so that he could 'train' him for what was to come next. Has the headmaster completely lost his mind?! Tell me what you think my dear readers as the Wizengamot continues tomorrow afternoon.

-Daniel Fortinet-

 _Guilty Found Innocent!_

 _Yes, my readers,_

 _It has just to our attention that Sirius Black, the so-called betrayer of the Potter's, was innocent and Albus Dumbledore knew all along! The only reason the Black heir, and soon Lord, could get a trial was because of Magdalene Vaisey, Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Vaisey, noticed that he wasn't at the trial for the petition of the Potter heir. It is with a heavy conscious that I write this today. After two weeks within Azkaban, Sirius Black is finally a free man with the truth set free. He was not the Potter's secret keeper, instead, another friend, the one we believed to have been killed by Black was the actual secret keeper. Here is where it hurts, Albus Dumbledore knew but never told anyone. His reason being that he was "too busy trying to find a good and safe home for Harry Potter." The child was to be given to his grandparents if something were to happen to his parents, and if his grandparents weren't available, then his godfather, Sirius Black, or his godmother, Amelia Bones._

 _After a rough couple of days, I am glad to tell you that not only has Sirius Black been compensated for his ordeal, but that Heir Potter is in the home he rightfully belongs in. I was able to ask Lady Vaisey what she had to say about everything that had gone down, and she had this response, "I did not care if Dumbledore was Merlin reborn, he had no right to involve himself in family obligations. The two weeks my grandson spent in that muggle home was the worst two weeks of his life. Not only could I see that he was already being starved, I was also able to tell that those muggles said something to him. He's a smart boy, he understands when something is said that shouldn't have been. I'm just glad he's with his real family and I am glad that Sirius will be able to spend time with his godson like James and Clementine wanted. I know that when they wake up, they will be happy with how their son turned out to be." The elder witch then left with her grandson in her arms, and Heir Black behind her. I am just glad that our government could fix a wrong._

 _-Daniel Fortinet-_

Albus seethed as he read the paper; he couldn't believe the nerve of that reporter, writing him in such a bad light. Now, he had lost access to the Potter brat and he couldn't even visit the Potter parents in St. Mungo's. He knew he would have to wait for the boy to get into Hogwarts, and by then his plans would be set. After all, anything for the greater good.

Magdalene smiled as she held her grandson in her arms, she was glad he was alright and no lasting damage would set in. She knew the coming years were going be hard, but she had her sons and daughters-in-law to help when need. She held in her tears as she thought about her daughter and son-in-law; how she wished they were here to hold their son, to see him laugh as she tickled his belly. She vowed to herself that she would make sure Harrington had the best childhood possible. Her husband had already agreed on staying in Britain for longer periods of time, so she knew he would always have a home to return to. She just didn't know if she wanted him to go to Hogwarts. After all, Clementine went to Beauxbatons. She decided she would let Harry choose when the time came. Magdalene set Harry down into his crib, smiling at the big sleepy emerald eyes staring up at her. She took out her wand and cast a watching/hearing spell on the crib before walking out of the baby's room.

She had some planning to do and people to floo.

 **-G-R-E-E-D-Y-**

 _ **Tell me what you think down below, favorite/follow if you like what is written so far and come back for more.**_

 _ **edit; 8/30/2017**_

 _ **so I noticed a lot of people were confused about the two godmothers, but that will be explained in the next couple of chapters. I just wanted to warn you all that updates will be slow as I started college and my classes are really kicking my ass. One of my class already have me stressed out and it's only the third week.**_


End file.
